Fairy Tales
by chaostition
Summary: On their wedding night, Hojo tries to comfort Lucrecia with a story. One never outgrows a fairy tale... Rated T for hinting at sex.


**Fairy Tales.... {HojoxLucrecia}**

* * *

They were planning on a quiet honeymoon, just like the scientists' quiet wedding. All that was required was a quiet transfer of Dr. Crescent's clothing to his room. They did so before the early morning commitment, and went about their day, as if nothing was out of the ordinary with Dr. Crescent's left hand ring.

Company in the lab was growing thin as the day ended. The two newlywed scientists were the last ones left in the lab. They cleaned up and locked up in relative silence. She was scared. He was scared. What else should we expect?

The two made their way past the other lab techs, Professor Gast, and the lone Turk assigned to the Nibelheim Mansion with precise effort. No one knew that they ever slipped past them to Professor Hojo's room.

The door barely clicked when he shut it behind them. Hojo saw her standing in her lab coat, and she looked so beautifully out of place. She wrung her hands nervously as her breath shuddered. Attempting to comfort her, Hojo rested his bony hands on her shoulders, though she only tensed more. "Shh... just relax..."

Lucrecia then started to sob, "I-I-I know this is for the sake of the project, a-a-and I shouldn't be acting this way. I-I'm sorry."

Hojo stepped in front of his wife and hunched over more than he already was, as to align his eyes with hers. "You have every right to be scared, my dear. Now stop apologizing, you have nothing to apologize for."

Hojo took his wife's jaw in his hands, angling his face to the side to kiss her. Their lips touched and... she cried out even louder.

Hojo jumped back, offended and abashed. She feared his touch?! How hypocritical (She had agreed to marry him after all)! And Hojo hated hypocrites.

Lucrecia caught Hojo's indignant look that was plastered on his face and cried louder than before, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

Hojo's face fell at her loud cries. Instead of being angry with her, he needed to find a way to hush her. His glance kept switching between her tears and the closed door. If someone were to hear... Hojo did not feel the need to explain why Dr. Crescent was in his room to his colleagues, Professor Gast, or that Turk-- Valentine.. Valentine was his name-- who seemed to be VERY protective of her.

Hojo began to look around frantically to find something to distract her. _Oh yes genius.. you'll find something shiny and disract her like a child! Wonderful plan... idiot.._

"Hush.. Hush now," Hojo cooed, slumped over to see her eyes again, "I have a story to tell you."

Lucrecia sniffed and raised her head up to listen.

Hojo stepped back a half step, "Think back to the days of ancient history. There was this powerful Wutainese warrior, Sakadai Moto, who fell in love with the emperor's daughter, a princess if you will. The emperor forbade them to marry, so they had a quiet wedding, like you and I.

"And on their wedding night, they had a problem similar to ours. So Sakandai, a very chivalrous man, layed his sword, his source of honor and everything that he was, in the bed between him and the princess, and he promised that he would never cross over to the other side. If he were to break that promise, he would lose all of that, along with the woman he loved."

Hojo backed away from Lucrecia, who seemed to be curious now. Her crying had stopped but tears still stained her face. Hojo stopped at the foot of the bed, "Now, I don't have a sword to make the same exact promise, but I'll do my best."

Hojo slipped off his lab coat and flung it onto the bed. His pens and such fell out of his pockets. He quickly picked them up and set them elsewhere.

Lucrecia watched his every move as he relocated the pens to a new home. Hojo chuckled to himself about emptying his pockets. He pointed to the sides of the bed, "This is your side, and the other is mine, and I will never cross over. Ever."

Hojo then kneeled before Lucrecia, "I don't care if we do not touch for a million nights. Only you can cross over. Only you, fair lady Lucrecia."

Tangible silence followed as the couple was left staring at each other. Tears began to fall from Lucrecia's eyes, though not with the same intent. She fell to her knees and embraced him, sobbing once again. Hojo returned the hug; he had failed to hush her, but she no longer feared his touch. Ah well, you win some, you lose some...

* * *

Later in the night, the newlyweds lay in their bed, clothed in their pajamas, and the lab coat still between them. Hojo worked on a crossword puzzle, as not to gawk at his wife, though she looked beautiful in her nightgown. Lucrecia, however, watched him with rapt attention.

She sighed and leaned in closer to Hojo, "Was that all true? About the warrior and the princess?"

"Yes," Hojo smirked, "It was, after all, the only thing I ever remembered from history class."

Lucrecia smiled as she took the pen and puzzle book out of his hands and set it on her bedside table. She rolled back over, "Bed time."

"That, fair lady, is abusing you're boundary priviliges," Hojo kept his smirk as he rolled over and put his glasses on his bedside table. He turned off the light and rolled back over.

Lucrecia moved closer to Hojo under the covers, and the lab coat, propping herself on her elbow. He set his head on his pillow and then she kissed him. He brought his hand up and let his fingertips rest on her jaw, returning the chaste kiss.

Lucrecia closed her lips and set her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. He cradled her back in his arm. Lucrecia giggled in the dark, "Did they live happily ever after?"

Hojo chuckled nervously before he answered, "No... The king found out and had them both executed."

* * *

A/N: O HAI GUYS! Okay... I know I've kinda been... DEAD here for a while... but now I've had my rebirth... and it's with FFVII... specifically Hojo and Lucrecia. I'm a sucker for canon pairings... no matter how twisted.

This was inspired by a scene in _Beyond the Sea,_ that was similar to this. It really touched me and I was inspired by it. Google some about it if you want to find out more.

And I feel like I should explain the ending... well, the fluff was getting to my head so I had to add a dash of morbidity to balance it out.

Just an experiment to get inside their heads really..

LUV's from Khaos


End file.
